


【卡二乙女】脸盲的人不配吃醋

by MajoHane



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoHane/pseuds/MajoHane
Summary: 现Pa/乙女向/卡二主场/Publix Sex
Kudos: 3





	【卡二乙女】脸盲的人不配吃醋

“卡塔库栗！”

你带着愠怒的语气并没有对他造成任何的威胁。

他将你按在巷子里的墙壁上，大手轻轻松松扣住你不安分的双手，另一只手捏着你的下巴，吻上来的同时强硬撬开了你的唇齿。

他的力气很大，吻也霸道，你只能用恶狠狠的眼神瞪着他，嘴里发出模糊的呜咽。

他知道你不擅长舌吻，你笨拙的舌头只会傻乎乎地任他摆布，也学不会正确的换气。

在你即将窒息时卡塔库栗适时地放开了你，你大口大口喘着气，双手还在不安分地乱摆。

“放开我！混蛋！”你大骂。

“你知道你在做什么吗？”

暗红的眼里怒气涌动，你当然知道自己惹怒了他。

他对你的占有欲本来就强，你明知道却还当着他的面勾搭其他男人，任凭他平时对你怎么宽容也忍不了。

“废话！”

你反驳的同时他的手已经伸进了你的衣服里，轻易地解开扣子和拉链。

你更生气了。

“不要用那只碰过别的女人的手碰我！脏！”

“什么别的女人？”

卡塔库栗露出了困惑的表情，在你身上肆意游走的大手也停了下来。

“别装傻！就是刚才跟你一起在吧台喝酒的女人！我都看到她揽你的手了！”

想到刚才酒吧那幕，你满腔的委屈都要忍不住。

明明嘴上口口声声说爱你，转头就找了另一个女人，果然男人都是大猪蹄子！

“你说的是斯慕吉吗？”卡塔库栗恍然大悟，随后又露出了无奈的表情：“那是我妹妹。家族聚会的时候你不是见过吗？”

“诶……？”

你当然知道卡塔库栗有很多兄弟姐妹，只不过你一个都记不住，毕竟你脸盲也不是一两天的事情了。

“所以你是因为吃我妹妹的醋才去勾搭别的男人的吗？嗯？”

“我……”

好吧，你这下真没办法反驳了。

乌龙是你自己搞的，但男人你是真的勾搭了。

“没有话好说了？那我可以继续了？”

他可还记得那个男人是用什么眼神看他的女人的。

“等一下，最少不要在这里，会被发现的……”

撕拉一声，你的丝袜正式报废。卡塔库栗拉起你的短短的裙子，笑的相当愉悦：“这是惩罚。”

嗯他笑起来真该死的好看，如果前提不是在这条不知道什么时候会有人经过的小巷里的话，也许你很乐意接受他的“惩罚”。

“别闹了，真的不行……呜……”

他再次吻上你，堵住了所有的话。

今天的卡塔库栗非常不温柔，只是随意扩张了几下就顶了进来。

“疼！”

你红了眼，生气地去咬他的唇。

“我都说了这是惩罚。”

他说着，抽送的幅度却小了不少。

虽然知道你是因为吃醋才去勾搭别的男人的，可是该有的惩罚还是得有。今天这种感受他可不想再体会第二次。天知道他是怎么忍住把人打死的冲动的。

适应以后疼痛转换成了快感，但想到这里姑且还算公开场合，你忍住了声音。

他放开了你的手，扶住你的腰的同时把你往他怀里拉，另一只手捏着你的雪臀。

“不舒服吗？”

他明知故问，你瞪了他一眼，连哼声都吝啬给他。

“看来我的宝贝想要更刺激的。”

他停下动作，让你背对着他，然后再次进来。

“嗯……呀！”

这是你最喜欢的体位，能更好地戳到最敏感的那块软肉。

黏腻的体液沿着你的大腿缓缓流下，你颤抖着迎来了第一次高潮。

屈辱死了，在公开场合被做了去了什么的……而且他才刚刚进来而已。

卡塔库栗可没有体贴你的意思，每一次的顶入又深又重，恶狠狠地碾过软肉撞在同样敏感的花冠上。

几轮下来你的大腿全是流出来的体液，腰和腿软的不行。

“卡塔库栗，我错了。不要再做了，快要受不了了。”

快感和羞耻两种情绪轮流在你脑海中叫嚣着，你根本承受不住这种刺激。你只得哭着向卡塔库栗求饶。

“上面的嘴说着不要，下面的嘴却诚实得很呢。”

卡塔库栗当然不想这么轻易放过你。

他最喜欢看你睫毛沾着水汽，泪眼汪汪向他求饶的模样，这莫大的满足了他的征服欲。

更何况，他也说了，这是惩罚。

“呜呜……卡塔库栗……真的不行……会坏掉……哈……”

你再也忍不住声音，也管不上会不会被人听到了。

“以后还敢不敢勾搭别的男人了？”

“呜……不敢了……我错了……”

看你是真的哭了，他总算决定放过你。

卡塔库栗按着你的腰猛地在敏感点上撞了几下，在你高潮的同时射进了你的体内。

当你回过神来时你们已经不在那个小巷。

你被卡塔库栗抱在怀里，他的外套披在你身上，你能感觉到还有一些粘稠的液体从你身体里流出来。

“忍耐点，回家了就帮你清干净。”

他说着，把你抱得更紧了一些。

“嗯。”你往他怀里蹭了蹭，有气无力地回答着。

“我永远不会背叛你。所以你大可不必吃醋。”

“我……我知道了啦……”

想到自己的乌龙，你瞬间红了脸。

你下定决心要找红心医院的特拉法尔加医生替你治疗脸盲。

要不然又吃了他和不知道哪个妹妹的醋……反正你是不想再来一次了。


End file.
